paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase meets more Chases
We Chase meets his universal counterparts so he can rest. King Chase: (All Hail King Chase) Chase: (Mutt in Boots) Chase Tennyson: (Chase 10) Chase Watterson: (The Amazing World of Chase) Bugs Chase: (Looney Tunes) Snoopy Chase: (Peanuts) Ed Chase: (Good Burger) Coach Chase Detective Chase The Repair-pup pup Story: Chase went back from a tiring mission alone, and he needs some rest. Chase: I'm so tired. But then Marshall showed up. Marshall: Chase, the animal dance competition is coming up, will you be my dance partner? Chase: Wait. Marshall: Thanks buddy. Then Marshall left and Skye showed up. Skye: Chase, do you want to go on a date with me. Chase: Well. Skye: Thanks, your the best. Then Skye left and Zuma showed up. Zuma: Chase, Ryder wants us to do some training. Chase: What. Zuma: Make sure your there. Then Zuma left and Everest showed up. Everest: Chase, can you help me, there are some bears in the cabin, will you help me get rid of them? Chase: Uhh. Everest: Thanks. Then Everest left and Rocky showed up. Rocky: Chase, can you help me, there a wild duck in city hall. Chase: Huh? Chase: Okay, see you there. Then Rocky left and Rubble showed up. Rubble: Chase, do you want to have a play date. Chase: Please. Rubble: I guess I'll see you at noon. Then Rubble left. Chase: Why can no one hear me, I can't be in six places at once. Then Chase went to the docks planning what to do, and Captain Turbot noticed Chase. Captain Turbot: Chase, what's wrong? Chase: I have six places to go and one of me. Captain Turbot: I think I'll solve your problem. Chase: Really, how? Captain Turbot: I have made a universal counterpart teleporter, the machine shall make other Chases from other worlds, with different characters. Chase: Six more Chases, I love this. Captain Turbot: Lets go. Then Captain Turbot and Chase went to the Flounder to see the machine. Captain Turbot: Here it is. Chase: Wow, it's awesome. Captain Turbot turned on the machine. Captain Turbot: Chase, place your paws on the plate. Then chase put his paws on the glass plate, and then there's a pup coming out. Chase: Here it comes. Then a Chase with a leaf crown came out. King Chase: Yo, my peeps, the one and only KC has entered the building. Chase: Woah. King Chase: Your a handsome pup, respect y'all, respect. Chase: Who are you. King Chase: King Chase, the party king of the German Shepards of Shepard's island. Chase: A king, awesome. Then another Chase came. Mutt in Boots: Greetings my friends, I am the one and only Mutt in Boots, outlaw, adventurer, lover, warrior, and it seems I am not the only one. Chase: Wow, such a perfect me. The another Chase came out. Chase Tennyson: Chase 10, is here. Chase: Chase 10? Chase Tennyson: Watch this. Then Chase Tennyson used the Omnitrix to turn into four-arms. Chase: Woah, so much awesomeness. Then Chase number 5 came. Bugs Chase: What's up doc? Then Chase took a bite on a carrot. Chase: Doc? Bugs Chase: Your handsome, if I do say so myself. Then the last Chase arrived. Chase: Which one are you. Snoopy Chase didn't responded. Chase: I guess you can't talk. The Snoopy Chase went into his World War I Flying Ace costume. Chase: Huh, nice costume. Snoopy Chase adjusted his scarf of out of flattery. Captain Turbot: This is perfect, you can be in six places at once, while you have your day off. Chase: Okay, I have a date with a beautiful Cockapoo. Mutt in Boots: I shall have this date, I am Mutt in Boots the lover. Chase: I have a dance competition to be in with a Dalmatian. King Chase: The king shall party on with friends of a fellow Chase. Chase: I have training with a Chocolate Labradoodle. Chase Tennyson: Let the superhero take this task. Chase: A Husky needs my help with a bear problem. Chase Wattterson: Ha, those bears are just brown furry clubs that have been buried underground for years. Chase: Okay, a Mixed Breed need my help with a duck. Bugs Chase: I tricked a duck in my world, i'll do it. Chase: I even have a play date with a bulldog. Snoopy Chase solutes. Chase: Okay, Snoopy Chase, you'll do that task. Okay, I need a break for 1 day, so have fun. Other Chase’s: Okay. King Chase arrived at the dancing competition. Marshall: Chase, your here. King Chase: Yo, Dalmatian, time to party harty with our peeps. Marshall: You? harty? peeps? Are you okay Chase. King Chase: Don't we have a competition to do, so how about less blah blah, and more rah rah from the peoples. Marshall: Uh Okay? The first contestants are Marshall and Chase. Marshall: Ready to pup pup boogie? King Chase: I think let's dance. Then Marshall started to do the tail spin, but King Chase was doing popular human dance moves and soon it got awesome, but Marshall began feeling uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Mutt in Boots went to see Skye. Skye: Chase, it's nice to see you. Mutt in Boots: Hello, señorita, Mutt in Boots shall be your lover. Skye: Mutt in Boots? Somethings wrong Chase. Mutt in Boots: Come in, Look me in the eye, and admit that all you see is the handsome pup. Soon Mutt in Boots danced with Skye, he twirled her around a lot of times, and Skye soon was wooed. Skye: Woah. Mutt in Boots: You can not resist the boots. Skye: Chase. Mutt in Boots: Skye. Meanwhile, at the training yards. Zuma: Chase, are you ready. Chase Tennyson: It's hero time. Then Chase Tennyson turned into diamond head without Zuma looking. Diamond Head: Let's do this. Then Diamond Head did awesome training, and Zuma was shocked that Chase isn't here to see this action. Meanwhile with Everest, at the cabin. Everest: Chase, thanks for helping me. Chase Watterson: Well it seems you must have the dweebitude to choose me. Everest: Did you just call me a dweeb. Chase Watterson: Oh I'm sorry, it's just that the wolf is trying to nag me. Everest: I'm not a wolf. Chase Watterson: But you look like a dog that just got back from a mud bath, and another bath that was clean, and wasn’t enough to get all the mud, so that makes you a wild pup, and a wild pup is a wolf. Everest: What is wrong with you? Chase Watterson: In this world, or right now? Everest: What, I don't know. Chase Watterson: You do realize that while we are talking, the bears ranaway with your snowplow. Everest: What, no. Chase Watterson: Okay, whatever. Everest: Ugh! Meanwhile with Rocky in city hall. Bugs Chase: What's up doc? Rocky: Doc? Moving on, can you get rid of the duck. Bugs Chase: Sure, hey duck, don't you know it's duck season. Then Hunters shoot the duck many times which shocked Rocky. Rocky: That's not what I had in mind for duck removing, now I need to unsee what I just saw. Meanwhile with Rubble at the playground. Rubble: Chase, your ready to have fun. Snoopy Chase is wearing his World War I Flying Ace and he went on top of the police puphouse and began flying it like it's his plane, he began tracking the Red Baron, he spotted his enemy and began shooting everywhere, his plane soon crashed down with bullets everywhere. This scared Rubble. Rubble: I'm so confused and scared. All of the other Chases went back to the original Chase, where he is resting on a beanbag. Chase: How did it go. Mutt in Boots: All of your tasks, are done. Chase: Great, so what now? King Chase: Dance party. Then King Chase took out his boom box and turned on “Boom Da Party,” all of the Chases danced. Meanwhile with the other pups, they were confused about their day with the Chases, so they all meet up and discussed. Skye: Did you all have a weird day. Marshall: Yeah, Chase was acting like a crazy party animal. Skye: Well Chase was being too romantic for me to handle, his ego is so big. Zuma: Chase was being weird when he wasn't with training, and a Diamond Headed guy was doing all of his training. Everest: Oh yeah, Chase was mean to me, and let bears steal all of my stuff. Rocky: Chase called hunters to shoot a duck, many times, so horrible. Rubble: And Chase wasn't talking at all, pretending to be a pilot, and shoot the whole playground, giving it lots of bullet holes. They soon realize that Chase was with them at the same day, at the same time. Skye: Wait, how can we have Chase with us at the same time? Marshall: Unless, there is more than one Chase. Pups: (gasped) Skye: We need to find out what's going on. Everest: There's no way for 6 Chases to be at the same place at the same time. Then all of the pups went inside the lookout to see all of the Chases dancing to “Who's da King.” But the Chase heard the pups coming in. Chase: me’s, hide. Then the other chase hid. Skye: Hi Chase. Are you okay? Chase: Yeah. Why do you ask. Marshall: Because we had you at the same time of today. Chase: Oh, that, you just imagined me, except I was just with Skye, with our date, I just want to make it perfectly romantic. Skye: Oh Chase. Everest: Okay, bye. Chase: See ya pups. After the pups left, the other Chases came out. King Chase: My people’s need their king, so I need to go back now. Mutt in Boots: As shall I. Chase Tennyson: Me Too. Chase Watterson: Me three. Bugs Chase: dido here docs. Snoopy Chase shows a picture of his friends back in his world, and showed it to Chase. Chase: Okay, let's take you back home. Then the Chase went to see Captain Turbot. Captain Turbot: Ah Chase, it seems that the other you's want to go back, am I correct. Chase: Yeah. Captain Turbot turned on the portal. King Chase: Goodbye my good looking brothers. Then King Chase went through the portal. Mutt in Boots: Adios me handsome amigos. Then Mutt in Boots went through the portal. Chase Tennyson: If Adventure Bay needs some alien help, call me. Then Chase Tennyson went through the portal. Chase Watterson: Bye, it's been fun. Then Chase Watterson went through the portal. Bugs Chase: See ya Doc. Then Bugs Chase went through the portal. Snoopy Chase shook Chases hand and then went through the portal. Chase: It's been fun. Captain Turbot: It's getting late, you should get back to the lookout for bedtime. Chase: Okay, Goodnight Captain Turbot. Then next day, Chase woke up and overheard a conversation between the other pups. Rocky: I'm just saying, we should let Chase rest here, while the rest of us have some fun without him. Rubble: Chase needs to relax. Everyone but Rubble: Yup. Chase got an idea to get the other pups for trying to have fun without him. Then he went to see Captain Turbot again. Chase: Captain Turbot, new Chase’s please. Captain Turbot: Certainly, but why? Chase: The pups want to have some fun without me, so I thought I could get some help to get back a them. Captain Turbot, Okay. Then the portal turned on and a Chase came out. Ed Chase: Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good burger, Can I take your order? Chase: Good Burger? Then another Chase came out. Coach Chase: WHY!!! WHAT KING OF PUPPIES THAT LOOK LIKE ME BUT BETTER AND A SEA CAPTAIN, PULLS A PUP OUT OF HIS WORLD INTO THIS, NOTHINGS MAKE ME MORE HAPPIER THEN A WORMHOLE TRIP TO A MYSTERY UNIVERSE, OH MY HAPPINESS IS A MEMORY. Chase: Wow. Then another Chase came out, with police officers. Detective Chase: I'm Detective Chase, and I wanna know who robbed this bank. Chase: Oh, that's interesting. Then another Chase crashed into crates. Captain Turbot: What was that. Repairpup: That was me, I'm repair pup pup pup pup pup, heh heh heh heh heh. Chase: These me's are crazy, they're perfect. Then Chase told the plan to the other Chase’s and they went along with it. Meanwhile with the other pups. Rubble: Let’s go to Mr. Porters for some food. Zuma: Yeah, I'm hungry. Then Ed Chase appeared at the front. Ed Chase: Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger, can I take your order? Marshall: Chase, is that you. Ed Chase: One Chase is that you Burger, coming right up. Marshall: No, I didn't mean it like that. Ed Chase: So you want food, than leave. Rubble: Chase, we would like a table. Ed Chase: Oh, Okay. Then Ed Chase pushed a table right into Rubble. Rubble: Ow. Ed Chase: That will be forty dollars. Everest: Chase, Why are you acting like that. Ed Chase: Oh, I understand, let me start over. Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger, can I take your order? Rocky: Chase, please stop saying that. Ed Chase: But I'm suppose to. Skye: Chase, you don't work here. Ed Chase: Yes I do, I'm wearing a uniform with a name tag, doing my job as the person who takes the orders, that's how it works. Marshall: Okay, can we have something that can surprise us? Ed Chase: Okay. Then Ed Chase showed his boxers and rubbed it into Marshall's face. Marshall: What was that. Ed Chase: You said surprise. Zuma: That's not what he met. Ed Chase: Oh, here's a milkshake. Zuma: Thanks. Then Ed Chase showed an empty container. Zuma: It's empty. Ed Chase: You still wanted a surprise. Everest: What's wrong with you. Ed Chase: You know, people have been asking me that question a lot. Moving on, here's your food, it's cold from this long, confusing conversation. Then Ed Chase left. Rubble: What was that? Zuma: Chase wasn't kidding, our food is cold, like it was never cooked. Then they decided to go Adventure Beach. Skye: Volleyball anyone. Then Coach Chase came out. Coach Chase: PUPPIES, COME OUT TO PLAY, I'M COACH CHASE AND I'M GONNA TEACH YOU LITTLE PUNK PUPPIES, A LITTLE THING ABOUT PLAYING VOLLEYBALL, VOLLEYBALL CAUSE YOU DON'T MEAN VOLLEYBALL, NOW GET TO YOUR POSITIONS, AND GET READY TO SUFFER, HOP TO IT, YEAH, AH COME ON YOU FURRY MUTTS IN THE SUMMER, ALRIGHT, LET'S DO IT, COACH CHASE HATES PUPPIES GUTS!!! Marshall: Chase, What is happening to you? Coach Chase: MY LIFE, I HAVE A SAD, MISERABLE, WASTED LIFE, WHERE BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO ME, AND THEN MORE BAD THINGS AND I TRIED TO MAKE IT BETTER BUT COULDN'T BUT I TRIED TO DO IT, I HATE EVERYBODY, I HATE EVERYBODY!!! Everest: Are you upset? Coach Chase: I AM UPEST!!! WANNA KNOW WHY? ALL I WANNA DO IS TO WATCH BEWITCHED ON MY TELEVISION MACHINE, I LOVE BEWITCHED, WANNA KNOW WHY, BECAUSE EVERYBODY HATES EVERYBODY, IN BEWITCHED. NOW I DEMAND, TO PLAY SOME VOLLEY BALL, SPHERE, SPORT!!! Rubble: Okay. Coach Chase: OKAY, NOW LET ME TEACH YOU ALL SOMETHING ABOUT MY SAD WASTED LIFE, NOW COACH CHASE WAS BORN IN A GARBAGE CAN AND. Then Rubble shot a ball right into Coach Chase, Then it hit him. Coach Chase: OW, LOOK WHAT YOU DID, TO COACH CHASE'S HEAD, YOU SPIKED A BALL, AT COACH CHASE'S HEAD, OH, GET, NOW I NEED TO GO GET THE BALL, AND I DON'T WANT ANY HELP BECAUSE YOU ALL UPSET ME IN WAYS I CAN'T UNDERSTAND!!! Rocky: Why is Chase so angry? Zuma: I don't know. Coach Chase: WHY AM I SO ANGRY, GO AHEAD PUP, ASK ME IF I CARE, ASK ME IF I CARE!!! Rocky: Do you care? Coach Chase: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOW, WHO ELSE HAS THE AUDACITY TO QUESTION MY SAD MISERABLE LIFE!!! NO ONE, HEH HEH HEH, HEH HEH HEH, GOOD!!! OKAY, LET'S CONTINUE ON WITH THE PAIN, THAT IS MY LIFE!!! Skye: I think you need a hug. Then Skye hugged Coach Chase, but almost got squeezed to hard. Then Coach Chase pushed her off. Coach Chase: ALRIGHT, WHAT KIND OF GIRL, SQUEEZED, THEIR OWN BOYFRIEND, LIKE A LIFELESS TEDDY BEAR!!! Skye: Sorry. Coach Chase: I WILL GET ALL OF YA MISERABLE MARS-HEN SPAWNS, IF COACH CHASE WASN'T FEELING SO MUCH HURT PAIN!!! Coach Chase was about to grab a ball, but then a crab pinched him in the tail. Coach Chase: AHH, PINCHED TAIL, THE CRAB HAS PINCHED MY PUPPY TAIL, EMERGENCY!!! Then the crab crawled away. Coach Chase: AHH, THE CRAB RUFFLED MY TAIL, OW, OW THE PAIN IS EXTREME!!! Skye: Are you alright? Coach Chase: DO I LOOK ALRIGHT, OW, OW, MY TAIL IS A MEMORY, ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS HAVE A NORMAL LIFE, BUT LOOK AT ME NOW, LOOK AT ME NOW, OH ALL I WANTED WAS A NICE GAME OF VOLLEYBALL, THAT'S ALL I WANTED, THAT'S ALL I NEEDED!!! Then a wave splashed on his head, letting water in his ears. Coach Chase: AHH, THE WATER IS IN MY EARS , AHH CAN'T HEAR MYSELF, CAN'T HEAR MYSELF GO DA, DA, DA, AH I'M OUT OF HERE!!! Then when Coach Chase got up to get the ball, he tripped on a rock and landed on the ball, which made it pop. Coach Chase: OW!!! Then people came and trampled him, then horses came and also trampled him. Coach Chase: OW, OW OW, OH I'VE BEEN TRAMPLED, BY MANY PEOPLE, AND MANY HORSE PONIES, AND NOBODY, WANTED COACH CHASE, TO HAVE A GAME OF VOLLEY BALL, SPHERE, SPORT. Then a bus came. Coach Chase: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT KNID OF DRIVER, DRIVES A BIG FAT NASTY BUS, IN A BEACH. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, WHAT'S WRONG WITH EVERYBODY. Then the bus ran over Coach Chase, and a pole from the net fell on him. Coach Chase rolled over. Coach Chase: OH THE PAIN IN SPAIN, AND MAINLY ON MY BRAIN!!! OH I FEEL BAD, I FEEL REAL BAD, CAN SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, GET ME SOME GUMBALLS!!! OH LOOK BLACK GUMBALLS. Then Coach Chase ate ball that are actually bombs. Coach Chase: UH OH!!! Then Coach Chase exploded. Coach Chase: OH THE LIFE I LIVE IS SAD!!! Then Coach Chase went unconscious. The other pups had their mouths wide open, and begun to back away. The pups went to city hall. Everest: Well That game was unlike any other. Then Mayor Goodway showed up. Mayor G: Help, someone robbed the bank. Then Detective Chase showed up. Detective Chase: I'm Detective Chase, now, I want all of you to move to wall, and don't move. Zuma: Chase, how are you here, and how can we move to the wall if we can't move. Detective Chase: I'm Detective Chase. Skye: We know. Detective Chase: So, I heard that there is a big ruckus here and I wanna know what. Mayor G: It's a robbery. Detective Chase: A ROBBERY!!! Here, please don't hurt me, here take my wallet, my watch, and my fish, and here you can have my pants. Then Detective Chase ripped his pants off, shocking everyone. Everest: Eww. Detective Chase: Now, is it hot in here? Then Chase ripped his clothes off, revealing a woman's night gown, shocking everyone again. Everest: Eww, again. Detective Chase: There is only one way to find out who robbed the bank. Aha, I've solved the case, I've robbed the bank, I didn't think I would get away with it, plus I didn't expect Detective Chase to be on the case, and is it hot in here. Then Chase ripped off the woman night gown, revealing a bra and another pair of boxers, shocking everyone once again. Everest: Like I said, eww. Marshall: Also, your Chase, And did you really robbed the bank. Rubble: Look, Mayor Humdinger has the money. Detective Chase: Woah, we need to question him. Now, where were you, where the money was robbed? Mayor H: At my Kitty Lair. Detective Chase: Aha, how can he robbed the bank, when he was at his home. I still think I robbed the bank, officers, tase me and throw me to the streets. Then police officers used their tasers on Detective Chase and threw him to the streets, where he got hit by a car. Detective Chase: I'm Detective Chase. Then Detective Chase went unconscious. Rocky: This day is getting to weird, let's go home. Rubble: Right behind you. The other pups want to go back at the lookout, But Marshall's fire truck was rusty from having it drown in a lake, but never bothered to fix it. Marshall: Oh no, my truck, how will I get it done by next mission. But then, a falling whistling sound occured. Everest: Do you hear that? Rubble: You mean that whistling? Then a pup crashed into Skye's pups house. Skye: My pup house! Zuma: What was that. Then the repairpup cam out. Repairpup: That was me, I'm, Repairpup pup pup pup pup, heh heh heh heh heh. Rocky: Chase, how did you? Skye: You just fell from the sky. Marshall: And did you say your a repair pup. Repairpup: I'm the repairpup, I can fix anything, and everything, and other stuff too. Skye: Can you fix my pup house you just crashed into. Repairpup: No, this fire truck needs to be repaired and I'm shall repair it, because I'm, Repairpup pup pup pup pup, heh heh heh heh heh. Everest: What's with the eco. Repairpup: Eco my sludge hammer as I shall repair this truck. Then the repairpup used his hammer to smash the truck into pieces. Marshall: My truck. Repairpup: There, no more rusty truck. Marshall: Of course, you just smashed it into pieces. Repairpup: it was my pleasure. Then Skye’s pup tag started to sprit out. Repairpup: Oh no, a broken pup tag, I can repair that. Then the repairpup grabbed her pups tag and looked at it. Repairpup: MOOCHEGEE!!! Then Chase smashed into Everest's puphouse without a key and flushed Skye pup tag in there. Repairpup: There, that pup tag won't bother you anymore. Skye: Of course it won't, you flushed it away. Repairpup: No need to thank me. Skye: Thank you? Repairpup: Your Welcome. Wait, oh no, I just forgot, the snacks inside need to be repaired. The other pups: NOOOOO!!! Repairpup: MOOCHEGEE!!! The the repairpup smashed into the lookout walls. Repairpup: I'm Repairpup pup pup pup pup, heh heh heh heh heh. Then the Repairpup wrecked what was inside The lookout. Rubble: Let's get out of here. Then the pups ran away. Skye: What is happening to us, and mostly Chase. Then the original Chase came. Chase: Hey pups. Marshall: Ahh, stay back you. Chase: What are you talking about? Everest: You were acting crazy today. Chase: No I wasn't, I was with Alex, skateboarding, see. Then Chase held a picture of Alex and him skateboarding for the whole day. Rocky: No, this can't be, your insane, a nut. Chase: A health nut? Rubble: No you crazy weirdo. Skye: Chase, we are getting about you. Chase: And I'm worried about you all, looks like your the ones who are crazy. Zuma: No, no, no. Everest: we need Ryder. Pups but Chase: Ryder! Ryder: What's up pups? Marshall: Chase is crazy. Ryder: Marshall, that's not nice. Rocky: He is. Ryder: Then prove it. Then Rocky showed the whole story to Ryder on his pup tag hologram. Ryder: Okay, I think Chase is crazy.